


一抹微凉

by lzqsk



Category: Stardom 2, 明星志願2
Genre: Dark, F/M, M/M, Murder-Suicide, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: 兄弟如手足





	

**[明星志愿2同人][欧凯文×黎华]一抹微凉**

 

警告：  
兄弟乱伦

人物关系：  
黎华追求方若绮，欧凯文追求方若绮，欧凯文插入黎华  
【黑暗风，不喜勿入】

这是某鱼2007年写的文，现在看来，竟然觉得非常好笑。大概当年的文流行用一个字来称呼人物吧23333

俗套梗什么的，也算是一个记录

最近才知道，《明星志愿》IP网剧也开播了，完全不想看，就想重新玩明2，或者能有机会搞到个XP系统的电脑玩明3

简直就是心心念念十年的执念啊_(:з」∠)_

 

~~~正文~~~

 

楔子

 

“那么，我们之间两清了？”

“嗯，你走吧，不会再有人为难你。”

「哥……」没有人能听见，就连那个孩子，也没有在琥珀色的瞳仁中放入任何温暖。

正午的烈日渐渐烤干了期盼的双眸，美丽的女人和同样美丽的孩子，一高一低两个背影慢慢蒸发，了无踪迹。

小小的唇上那半圈牙印，一丝丝渗出鲜红。

天旋地转一片漆黑。

 

“爸……”

清脆的响声，白皙的脸上，指印清晰可见。

于是，沉默了。

只是那，野性未驯的眼中，有什么东西开始蠢蠢欲动。

 

“宣布死亡，时间——”抬头看表，一丝不苟的认真表情，丝毫没有因为急症室的忙乱而不知所措。

白色医生袍下，真真是一身正气。虽然还只是实习，但那种令人信赖的气质无法遮掩，眼镜片也不能改变目光中的和善和专业，使人不由自主的，将自己的生命托付给他。

低头，再一次看着面前的那张脸。岁月冲刷着生命的印记，却没有带走骨血间同命同源的熟悉感觉。他知道，就是这个人，不会错的。

白布慢慢拉起，扯出一道唇弧。

 

“艺能大赏还有半年，天王黎华呼声强劲”

一贯温和的目光突然变得凌厉，刺穿镜片，但转瞬即逝，融入华灯初上的夜。

 

 

一

 

“黎华，黎华！黎——天——王——！”

这位纵横演艺圈炙手可热的天王，现在正望着车窗外不停倒退的街景发呆。

“啊，不好意思，你说什么？”黎华回过神来，对身边的助手笑笑。虽然天性便是冷漠多一些，但是对于兢兢业业帮助自己的工作人员，黎华还是相当友善的。

“你怎么了？有什么不舒服么？如果有问题的话，一会儿的通告我可以联系推迟一些。”

“没有关系，可能最近比较累，反应不是那么灵敏。”

对于别人来讲，“天王”的头衔是光彩夺目的辉煌，但是对于黎华来讲，得到这个头衔不是难事，如何保持下去才是需要动脑筋的。娱乐圈风风雨雨，不进则退，稍有不慎便会被人抓住把柄，从此万劫不复。

拼命吧，拼命。强迫自己马不停蹄的工作，在有限的时间里尽可能多的工作，对于自己的事情闭口不谈，对于身边的女人即来即散，对于各种报道一笑了之。

黎华不知道，自己什么时候能够放开心胸，认真的对待自己的心情。

 

“嗯，那，你休息一下吧。”助手有些担心的说。

“嗯，谢谢。”黎华靠在座椅上，换了个让自己更舒服的姿势。

 

 

二

 

“魅力无限写真热卖”

“表情丰富喜感十足”

“博学多闻反应敏捷”

“热力演唱歌迷沸腾”

…………

 

渐渐的，“方若绮”这个名字开始被人们所熟识。

对黎华来说，新人辈出固然是好的，但是自己的天王地位也同样不可撼动。对于方若绮，并没有任何私交，不过是同在娱乐圈而已。

直到助手帮自己接下李恩光导演的新片《纽约客》。

 

“方若绮？”

“嗯，是的，李导演说这次的女主角是方若绮。”

“好吧。”

工作，纯粹是工作而已。对手戏是谁有什么关系呢？只要自己演得好，片子口碑好，其他的事情就可以不用操心了吧。

 

对面的女孩子，有些羞涩。长发微卷，目光清澈，但是却好像不敢直视自己。虽然没有成熟性感的风韵，可浑身散发的青春气息倒也亲切可人。那面孔并不是精致绝伦，不过自有一番魅力。

“你好，我是黎华。”以前辈的身份，伸出手。

“你好，我是方若绮。”声音很好听，女孩子面上升起一朵红云，同样伸出手。

“那么，让我们合作愉快。”天王招牌式的微笑。

 

一声巨响。人群大乱。

救火车和救护车呼啸而来。

“方若绮！方若绮！！”工作人员焦急的呼唤着昏迷不醒的女孩子。

黎华看到了血，缓缓染红了她的戏装，烟火熏烤过后那张脸越发惨白的吓人。

心中猛的一痛，然后暗自心惊。

 

 

三

 

方若绮受伤，送到当地医院抢救，然后全剧组回国，以便休养。

在她的坚持下，李恩光导演调整进度，拍摄继续。

只是因为受伤的关系，方若绮还需要每周去医院做检查。

 

“若绮，今天收工之后，我陪你去医院吧。”不知什么时候，已经省略了姓氏。

“黎华，我想，还是不用了吧……谢谢你，但是我自己可以的。”女孩子婉拒。

“是么……？”微微皱眉，“那，好吧，你自己小心。”

“谢谢！”抬起头，女孩子露出同样招牌式的青春笑脸。

 

“方小姐，我来介绍一下，这是刚刚从国外进修回来的欧医生。之前负责你治疗的李医生因为私人原因不能再继续工作了，所以从今天起，你的恢复情况将全面转交给欧医生负责。”护士小姐很周到，也很热情。

“我知道了，谢谢！”方若绮点头，“你好，欧医生，我是方若绮，以后就请你多多照顾了。”

握手。

“你好方小姐，我叫欧凯文，回生医院的主任医师，上周刚刚进修回来。方小姐的病历我已经看过了，恢复得很好，相信很快就可以完全康复。”

蓝色的眼中尽是专业的严谨，一尘不染的白袍，整齐得当的装束，修剪干净的指甲，修长稳定的手，只是，少了一些温度。

突然，手机铃声响起。

“不好意思，我接一下电话。”

欧凯文点头，向旁边挪开几步。

“黎华？”方若绮很惊讶自己为什么会接到他的电话。

“嗯，谢谢你，医生说我很快就会完全康复的”顿了一下，“请你不用担心，我不会耽误整个剧组的进度。”

“喂，喂？黎华？你怎么了？”

“头痛的话，你也要适当休息啊。那么，就这样，谢谢你，再见。”

 

“欧医生，还没有下班啊？”

“嗯，我要再看一些病历，你们先走吧。”

倒好一杯水，从冰箱中拿出冰桶，夹出5块冰，盯着它们在水杯中开始慢慢融化。走到落地窗前，看外面已是夜景繁华车水马龙。

玻璃上，映出一张让人信赖的脸，白袍的庄重和专业不容忽视。

坐下，拉开抽屉，拿出了一本有些陈旧的病历。

摘下眼镜，仔细擦拭干净，放在一边。然后开始翻看。

“……SAH……么……？那么，谢谢你……妈妈……”

夜色渐沉，一点台灯的光圈边缘，隐隐约约划出一道弧线，又慢慢消失在那俊朗面容之上。

 

“天王黎华恋情曝光”

 

四

 

“若绮，这周日有没有空？”

“啊对不起，我这周日已经有约了……”女孩子有些抱歉，但是却遮不住眼睛中的亮彩。

黎华觉得很伤心，这已经是自己第几次邀约失败了？难道自己已经老了么？还是说，方若绮对自己的心意根本就是错觉？难道之前一起吃饭，打球，跳舞，甚至被狗仔队偷拍，真的在她心中只是和“普通朋友”一起休闲么？

这是第一次，自己真的心动了。一切都源于那次《纽约客》现场的意外爆炸，看着昏迷毫无生气的女孩子，心底倏然升起一股保护的欲望，从来没有那样热烈的渴望过将谁抱在怀中珍惜。

微微皱眉，“那么好吧，希望你周末愉快。”

还能说些什么？黎天王不可能为了一个女人放下自尊或者像女人一样歇斯底里。黎天王是高高在上的，是众人心中的偶像，是娱乐圈不败的神话，从来只有女人为了黎天王伤心，从来、而且，必须是这样。

 

《静默森林》杀青，黎湘离导演很满意大家的表现，特别是对方若绮赞不绝口。

杀青酒是必不可少的，于是大家兴奋的讨论着究竟要去哪里庆祝。

“若绮姐，这次你一定不能半途逃跑哦！”

“是啊是啊，若绮姐真是狡猾，每次都借故中途退场，害我们没有一次把她灌醉。”

“没错，这一次一定不能再放若绮走啦！”

STAFF们七嘴八舌，方若绮坐在他们中间，有些不好意思的笑着。

“请问，方若绮小姐在么……啊太好了，方小姐，这是客人在我们店里订的花束，请您签收一下。”

好大一束百合花，舒展着柔嫩的洁白无瑕。淡紫色的包装纸高贵却不刺眼，幽幽香气传递的满满全是温情。

“谢谢你。”方若绮接过花，打开里面的卡片，抿着嘴轻轻笑了。

黎华在人群之外，突然觉得心中空落落的，有点凉。

 

 

五

 

“黎华？那不是天王黎华么？”

“是啊，黎天王怎么会到我们医院来？他病了？”

护士们悄悄议论着。

“啊，欧医生好！”

拿着刚买的果汁，欧凯文正在寻找一个称心的位子坐下来休息。

“怎么，黎华到我们医院来了？”

“是啊，”一个年纪稍长的护士回答，“听说因为工作压力太大了所以总是头痛，才到我们医院来……”

「又是……头痛么……」

微笑，然后站起身，“你们慢慢聊，我下午还有一个手术，先走了。”

“欧医生也要注意身体呀！”

 

豪华病房。

“你回去休息吧，这一天折腾得够累的。耽误下的通告等我休息几天，一定会都补上的。”

“可是你自己一个人，行么？”助手不免担心。

“没问题，我就是太累了，又不是病人，歇一下就好了。”精致的面孔略显苍白，黎华躺在病床上，依旧保持着微笑。

“那么，好吧，你好好休息。”

 

一切都很安静，黎华望着天花板，不禁觉得有点好笑。最近自己究竟是怎么了，本来工作就多，还为了方若绮的事情分神。就连一直以来纠缠不休的头痛，都好像越来越强烈了。

方若绮，如今，你的微笑，是为了谁呢？那百合花的主人，是能够让你幸福的人么？在你心中，我是什么样的位置呢？

或许，曾经自己的无情和冷漠，如今开始反噬了吧……若即若离，自己一直的做法，如今，终于开始有了报应……吧……？

 

门把手轻轻转动。

「这麽晚了，是谁？」

一个人影走进来，背着走廊上的灯光，黎华看不清他的脸。

白袍。

“你是……查房的医生么？”

“是的，黎先生……或者，我应该说……好久不见了……”

冰凉的夜，冰凉的声音，幽幽飘荡。

“对不起，我们……认识么？”听到这个声音，黎华不禁打了个寒战。

“好久不见了……哥………………………”

几乎不可闻的，晴天霹雳。

 

 

六

 

“你是……小阳……？小阳？？”

他竟然还活着？

“不过，现在的我，叫欧凯文，是回生医院的主任医师，同样，也是下一任院长的候选人。”慢慢走近病床，慢的，折磨人。

“我没有想到，竟然还会再看到你……”

“二十年了………”欧凯文慢慢坐到病床边。

“小阳……我……”黎华想说什么，但是如鲠在喉。

“嘘——”伸出食指，轻轻压上那薄情的唇，然后俯下身，靠上黎华的胸膛。

“哥，我好想你………”

 

 

七

 

重新投入工作的黎华精神状况明显好转了，虽然不再有方若绮的牵挂，可是依旧令人觉得每一天黎天王的心情都很愉快。

 

“我回来了！”偌大的房子里，已经不再是孤身一人，也不再有变换着的香水味道。

「哥，晚上有手术，我就不回来了。冰箱里面有晚餐，你吃了早点休息。 凯文」

看着欧凯文留下的字条，黎华轻松的笑了。

多久没有如此单纯轻松的感觉了？娱乐圈十几年的拼打，成就了自己的一片天空，同样也令自己疲惫不堪。不是不愿意安静的生活，而是，除了娱乐圈，自己还能够做什么？上班族？投资者？已经习惯了集中众人焦点，在闪光灯中悠闲自得的生活，自己别无选择了。

 

草草吃过晚餐，黎华躺在浴池中，看温润的水流缓缓淌过身体，那为了工作而保持的接近完美的身材同样是自己的骄傲啊，尽管有些苦涩。

全身放松，闭上眼睛，享受着一天中最最宁静的时光。

细细一缕淡香，不紧不慢飘过。

睁开眼，黎华透过朦胧的水雾，看到盥洗台的角落插着一枝百合，在淡紫色的包装纸中，舒展着柔嫩的洁白无瑕。

 

“欧医生，怎么还没有回去？”执夜班的护士看到办公室依旧亮着灯光。

“有些资料要查，你不用管我了。”淡淡一笑。

「黎，相信，你应该已经知道了吧……」

俊朗的脸孔此时已然冻结，蓝色的眼睛也透出意味深长的笑意，唇角慢慢扬起，那是一个暧昧不清的弧度。

 

 

八

 

“小阳，我需要一个解释。”黎华不愧是天王，就算心中已然惊诧的濒临崩溃，语气却还能保持普通的平稳。

“哥，你看到的就是事实，还需要我解释什么呢？”回答得波澜不惊。

“我要知道，你、为、什、么！”天王的眼睛有点红，可能是前一夜没有睡好。

死死盯着对面强压怒火的琥珀色瞳仁，欧凯文反而更加平静了，甚至有了一点笑容。“因为，我、要、你、的、东、西……”同样一字一句。

“你疯了？你不爱若绮，只是因为我爱她，所以，你就要她？”黎华觉得莫名其妙，“你抢走她，就是因为我和她在一起？”

轻轻点头，甚至，悠闲的好像是朋友之间的聊天，欧凯文拿起玻璃杯呷了一口水。“对了，顺便告诉你一件事，请你以后叫我凯文，或者，欧医生，随便你，黎……”

 

“你——”二十多年前的那个中午瞬间回放。朦胧中年幼的弟弟眼巴巴望着自己，可是自己却没有任何力气拉住他的手。那漆黑的发湛蓝的眸子苍白的脸倔强的气息，早已渐渐远去，然后在被母亲拉着转身的一瞬间彻底消失，最终变成心底无法碰触的毒瘤。

“你抢走了我的母亲，抢走了我应该得到的生活。你们将我当作货物一般转让给那个男人，却没有给我任何拒绝的机会。

我知道当时家里情况不好，我愿意为了分担家里的负担做任何事情，但是唯一不想的，就是被抛弃……”欧凯文似乎陷入了悲伤的回忆。

“小……凯文，有些事情你是不知道的……”艰难开口。

“是么？我还有什么不知道的？你是说那个男人么？”

“他是你的……”黎华似乎不愿意说出来。一股微弱的声音告诉自己，那不是真的。

“你说，那个男人是我的亲生父亲么？还是说，我们的母亲是一个偷人的淫妇？！”欧凯文骤然提高了声音。

黎华瞪大了眼睛，这，比刚才的事情更让自己惊讶。

“你以为，你们都掩饰的很好么？从我被交出去的那天起，我就已经知道了，他是我的亲生父亲，那个女人的丈夫只不过是你的父亲。

我可以不恨她，因为我们是兄弟。多可笑，我们竟然是兄弟！

但是，我恨那个男人——他，他……简直不是人！”熟悉的欧凯文医生已经死了，取而代之的是另一个疯狂的痛苦的年轻人，“他不是人，对，他根本不是人！！”大声吼叫着，欧凯文抓起桌上的水杯一饮而尽，面色苍白如纸。

“你……对不起，我当时……”黎华有些痛苦的闭上眼睛。对于当时究竟是怎样前因后果自己是模糊的，连续高烧几乎让自己神志不清，眼睛也变得近乎失明，只是知道，自己跟着母亲，送走了唯一的弟弟，然后离开了那座城市，四处寻医问药，终于痊愈。再后来自己为了照顾母亲，不得已进入娱乐圈，转眼十年有余。

 

“可是，我最恨的，还是你。在我被遗弃的时候，你竟然没有为我说过一句话，甚至连一个眼神都没有。那个女人每天把你抱在怀里，却对我不闻不问，最终毫不犹豫的将我送给那个……男人……

你无法想象我在那里过的是怎样的生活，能够继续活下来，完全凭着这股恨的力量！

然后，我读医科，就是为了将自己封闭在这白色的空间里，彻底甩掉那令人作呕的日子。

可是老天似乎开了一个玩笑，最终我还是看到了那个女人……最后的一面……”欧凯文渐渐平静下来，语气变得冰冷刺骨。

“最后一面……？！难道说，那时你就在这里？”相依为命的母亲，在自己的演艺生涯即将到达顶峰的时候撒手人寰。因为在国外排戏，没有能够回来见母亲的最后一面，是黎华此生最大的遗憾。

“是的，当时我就在急症室实习，在她被送来的时候，刚好是我当班。”

“那么，她究竟……”黎华心中祈祷着，能够不要听到那个答案。

恢复了平日的表情，欧凯文眼中闪过一丝诡魅的笑，“AVM破裂导致SAH，是我做的最后诊断。”

“你本来可以救她的，是不是？是不是？”突然觉得，没有戴眼镜的欧凯文简直比魔鬼还要可怕。黎华猛的凑过来，抓住他的肩膀。

“你知不知道，这种病是可以遗传的？”

黎华沉默。

“所以，我们，可能也会这样死去。”欧凯文叹了口气，“不过你放心，黎，我不会让你永远这样痛苦的……”

“只要你不再玩弄若绮，我就不会痛苦。”

欧凯文不禁皱了皱眉。

「为什么，我只能毁了你的东西，却得不到你？」

「你可知道，为了能和你在一起，我这些年来忍受了什么样的折磨？」

「只有留着这残破不堪的生命，只有站在最高的位置，才能有机会和你在一起……你是我的，你一定会是我的……」

「你可知道，我多么绝望的爱着你……」

 

 

九

 

“凯……凯文，我想，我们最好还是不要住在一起了。”这已经是天王最大的忍让。

“好吧……那么，我明天就搬走。”出乎意料的顺从，“黎，我很担心你……你要好好休息，方若绮那个女人，配不上你。”语气很认真，无法想象的执著。

 

清脆的碎裂声。

“黎！？”正在收拾行李的欧凯文冲到黎华的卧室。

玻璃散了一地，黎华呆坐在床上，手在微微发抖，胸前的睡衣已经湿透。

“先换了衣服再说。”似乎，已经快要到极限了……

心中的那根刺，那由无比的恨意凝结而成的刺，生长在血肉之中，如今已经要冲破胸膛了吧……如果它真的出来了，自己必将万劫不复。

 

“黎，我爱你。”把心一横，咬着牙，字字带血。

黎华明显一震，停止痉挛。

“黎，我爱你。”重复一遍，欧凯文的语气没有变，拣起地上的碎片，却不小心划破了手指。殷红淡化在玻璃上的水珠中，灿烂如花。

“凯文……你……”黎华不知如何回答。

欧凯文默默拿出另一套睡衣，“先把湿衣服换了吧，手发抖没有关系，我来帮你。”

 

双手因痉挛而无力，黎华没有办法拒绝，只好任由欧凯文脱下自己的睡衣，重新换上干净的一件。

医生的手很稳定，指甲修剪得干净整齐，手指修长，却缺少了应有的温度。指尖碰触之下，黎华不自觉的颤抖。

耳边呼吸声渐渐加重，黎华拼命控制着自己。

 

“黎，你不要让我后悔……”欧凯文压低声音，两个人的距离已经暧昧到了危险的边缘。

“凯文……我……哥当年对不起你……但是，请你放过我们……”黎华知道，一定有些什么事情将要发生了。

“我们？你说，我们？

你知道，我爱你，爱到多么溃不成军么！你知道，我为了爱你，付出了什么？！你竟然，说让我放过「你们」？我说过，方若绮那女人配不上你！

你是我的，逃不掉，谁也抢不走……我等了二十年，终于等到了这一天……

黎，你是我的！！”

 

胸中那根刺，终于冲破血肉，直楞楞暴露于空气之中，生出无数张牙舞爪，一片模糊。欧凯文知道，自己必死无疑。

凶狠的啃噬着想了二十年的唇瓣，丝毫不给对方喘息的机会。

 

琥珀色的眼睛，精致绝伦的五官，略显苍白的脸颊，完美的健壮身体……欧凯文一滴一滴舔干黎华胸膛上的水珠，引起极度压抑的呻吟。

“凯文……”

“黎，这次，你跑不掉了……”

“凯文……求求你……停下来……”黎华左右挣扎着，却不料被欧凯文精准的掌握到自己的痛处，刚刚因为痉挛而精疲力尽的身体无力抵抗，欲望带来的欢愉，终于背叛了理智。

不知什么时候，衣衫落尽。

然后，黎华看到了欧凯文的胸膛，倒抽一口冷气。

眼前的躯体，当然不比自己健壮，却也决不会弱不禁风。可是，两朵娇艳欲滴的樱花盛开在右胸，飘然而下的花瓣落在乳首，两枚精致的金环好像已经和血肉融为一体，触目惊心。

看到黎华的反应，欧凯文勉强扯出一抹惨烈的笑容。

“黎，你看到了么？这，就是我的代价……那个男人给我的……童年………”

不等黎华回答，欧凯文低下头去。

只觉得，被温暖湿润的柔情所包裹，这是黎华从来没有体验过的刺激。

“黎，你愿意的话，可以出来，没有关系……”欧凯文细细啃着精致的躯体，所到之处点燃片片花火，轻而易举星火燎原。

黎华看着眼前取悦自己的弟弟，重逢的喜悦早已不复存在，欧凯文的纹身令他连最后一道防线也全面崩溃。

说到底，二十年前是自己没有先伸出手，如果那时候挣扎着拉住小阳，那么这整个人生一定会是另外一番模样。不能怪母亲的狠心，也不能怪凯文的绝情，若说要责备谁，只能是自己，当初哪怕视野一片茫然，也应当循着小阳的气息伸出手……

 

冰凉的液体进入甬道，那是连自己都极度陌生的地方。黎华不禁扭动身体，想要摆脱这不适的感觉。

“黎……放轻松……我不想，让你受伤……”一只手慢慢按揉开拓，另一只手环上结实的肩，欧凯文在黎华耳边轻轻吹气。

冰凉的液体在体内急速升温，周身仿佛在燃烧，已经释放一次的部分再度仰起头。

欧凯文轻轻笑了。

“呐，我要开始了……”

就算一直以来都是和女性，黎华对于男人间的情事也并不陌生，只是他并不知道，这种欢愉之前必须经历的痛竟然是如此深切而沉重。

仿佛听到了自己深处撕裂的声音，所有的神经都裸露着，被一下又一下用力敲打。

“啊啊啊——————”完全破碎的矜持和自尊消于无形，黎华忍不住吃痛的哀号，“凯文……”用力抓紧正在攻陷自己的身体，在白皙的背上留下红痕。

“黎……忍耐一下，很快就不痛了……”欧凯文不敢作任何动作，只是停在那里，不住的吻着黎华，希望他能够尽快适应。

压抑情欲的沙哑声音似乎鼓励了黎华，最终穿刺的疼痛变成了激烈的热情，好像每一个毛细血管都在欢唱，迎接着下一次的冲击。

“凯文……凯文……小阳……”黎华的意识渐渐变得模糊，好像飘到了遥远的童年，又好像能够看到面前和自己紧密相连的欧凯文。

“黎……我爱你……”欧凯文再一次表白。

 

两具濡湿的身子交缠在一起，空气间充斥着炙手的情欲。终于，同时得到解放的两个人激烈喘息着，慢慢归于平静。

看着身下紧闭双眼，一动不动的黎华，欧凯文亲吻着他的额头，泪流满面。

 

 

十

 

“经纪人宣布天王黎华低调退出娱乐圈”

“经纪人闭口不谈黎天王退出原因”

“经纪人称黎天王拒绝一切采访只为静养”

 

“黎，你猜我在做什么？”

“你知道吗，其实我一直想做这个，但是却没有机会。”

“谢谢你，黎……你永远都是我的了……”

 

“欧医生，下周就是您出任院长的日子了，最近，还是早点休息吧。”执夜班的护士再一次过来敲门，善意提醒。

“知道了，谢谢你。”欧凯文在办公室的里间，全神贯注的将最后一点红色填充剂注入。

 

“黎，谢谢你，陪我这么久时间。现在，终于完成了……”拿起桌上的一只玻璃瓶，放到唇边轻吻，欧凯文关上灯，踏入茫茫夜色。

 

 

十一

 

“凯文！你怎么这么晚才回来！”家，果然就是那个在寒夜中，有个人点着一盏灯，等你的地方。

“若绮，不是让你早点休息吗。”欧凯文淡淡的微笑，拨开挡住女孩子美丽眼睛的几缕头发。

“可是人家很想你啊，明天没有通告啦！”

“嗯，那么你早点回房间休息吧。”

“凯文，你说的哦，等我得到了这一届的艺能天王，我们就结婚，要说话算数哦！”方若绮踮起脚尖，迅速吻了欧凯文的脸颊，俏皮的笑着。

“唉，黎华就这样退出演艺圈了？也不知道过了这么久，现在他怎么样了……不过也好，如果他不退出，我怎么有把握争到这一届的艺能天王呢……”单纯的女孩子喃喃自语着走回卧室。

欧凯文摘下眼镜，无声的弯了弯唇角，没有任何表情。

 

 

十二

 

“若绮，我因为临时有个手术，不能去参加晚上的艺能大赏了，对不起。”

“是是是，我的院长大人，到时候只要迎娶我这个艺能天王就好啦！”

“我会送去我的礼物的，若绮你一定会觉得惊喜。”许久不见的笑意又出现在蓝色的眼眸中，闪闪发亮。

 

“黎，我会永远和你在一起……”

「这样一来，你就是我的，我就是你的，至于那个女人，她永远都不会知道，我们曾经如此亲密过……」

唇角再一次荡漾起暧昧的弧度。

黑暗中，似乎有什么东西一闪而过，轻轻的，有点冰凉。

 

“本届艺能天王——方若绮！！！让我们祝贺她！”

 

「致若绮，你的凯文」

方若绮在化妆间的桌子上看到了包装精美的盒子。

轻轻抽开缎带，打开。

精致的玻璃瓶中，两枚眼球标本赫然在目。

 

 

尾声

 

“回生医院新任院长欧凯文被发现死于自己的办公室中，警方认定为自杀。室内还有一具近期完成的人体全身动脉灌注标本，经过DNA检验，认定为前艺能天王黎华的遗体”

“新任艺能天王方若绮因惊吓过度导致精神失常，经纪公司宣布其永久退出演艺圈。经检验，方若绮收到的人体眼球标本属于前艺能天王黎华的遗体”

 

“本届艺能大赏被认定无效，评审团将择日重新评选”

 

“魅力无限写真热卖”

“表情丰富喜感十足”

“博学多闻反应敏捷”

“热力演唱歌迷沸腾”

…………

 

没有人，能够让娱乐圈停止运转。

 

END

 


End file.
